


Ghostly Revenge

by Tronnie



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Crack, Ghosts, Humor, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, haha omg, it's mostly crack, just give it a chance…you'll probably laugh, kind of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tronnie/pseuds/Tronnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Haus ghosts Mandy and Jenny curse Holster with girl parts as a punishment for slandering women's problems! CRACK FIC!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghostly Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so…bear with me on this one. I had this idea and pretty much couldn't stop laughing! It's mpreg…kind of. In a light hearted way, nothing squeamish. 
> 
> Can you tell I'm getting desperate for Rans/Holster???? xD

One boring day in the nearly empty Haus, Ransom and Holster are killing time in their attic room, just chillin’ and talking. Among all the usual topics, they eventually get to talking about girls. Not any particular girls, just girls in general. Holster snickers about how girls have it so easy and bitch too much about their periods. Ransom laughs a bit, but doesn’t really chime in because Ransom has sisters and he _knows better._

Unbeknownst to them, the Haus ghosts Mandy and Jenny hover invisible in the corner and overhear the boys’ snide remarks. Needless to say, the girls are not pleased. They fume and glare and finally materialize, menacing in their glorious 90s acid washed jeans and neon sweaters. Ransom screams and hides behind Holster, pointing a shaking finger. “What’d I tell you bro!!”

“So you think girls have it oh so easy do you?” Bright colored smoke swirls around Mandy and Jenny. “You have no idea!” says Mandy, as she blows a big gum bubble. 

“I think you boys deserve a lesson in womanhood!” Jenny spreads her hands and what Ransom swears might just be glitter shoots out, raining down on Holster as Ransom jumps out of the way.

“The heck—?” Holster says, looking around at the glitter all over him.

“You are now cursed, Adam Birkholtz, for your slander against women kind everywhere!”

“For an entire month you will have girl parts! Mwahahaha!” The maniacal laughter might have been funny if it weren’t coming from a vengeful 90s ghost girl.

“We’ll give you a week to play around before the _real fun_ begins.” And with more evil laughter, the girls faded, promising to be back in exactly seven days.

Ransom woke the next morning by a scream from their bathroom. At first, Holster was rightly freaked out to find that the curse was true, but of course took the girls’ advice and indeed played around as soon as possible. At first both D-men were fascinated by it and it lead to obvious places, and eventually Holster wanted to feel what it’s like—with a vagina. So, Ransom obliged, because, you know, what’re bros for? 

The appointed week later, (the boys have forgotten about the warning and are just still having fun with it) the girls show up again to say their “I Told You So’s” but Holster didn't get his period that day (which should’ve been exactly on time, because—magic) or the next few days either. Mandy and Jenny were confused by it: the spell worked perfectly, and asked the boys what they’ve done. 

The boys confessed, and the girls stared at each other in shock. It can’t be possible! Right?? No, never. Well, they _did_ curse him with all the girl plumbing, inside and out, so maybe it was possible... Grinning because their punishment turned out even better than it could have, they gave the stunned parents-to-be the good news. Looks like the spell will have to stay in place for another nine months!


End file.
